skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Minis
''Skylanders: Minis ''is the fifth installment in the Skylanders series and a sequel to Skylanders: Trap Team. Features The Mini Skylanders are Skylanders from the Miniverse who are able to access Mini Zones and use there size for there advantage. There are 28 new Minis, 22 new Cores, 18 reposes, 8 Mini reposes, 8 Giant reposes and 9 Lightcore. You can also level up your Skylanders to Level 25. Story Summary Console Version In Skylands the Evil Portal Master Kaos has finally been defeated and now serves good with the Skylanders! But when his Ultimate Traptanium weapon blew up it opened a portal to the Miniverse! The Miniverse is a land almost exactly the same as Skylands but Mini. There are Mini Skylanders and even a Mini Kaos! Kidos and the Mini Skylanders where sucked into Skylands and the Mini Skylanders where sent to earth. Kidos now has summoned his Mini Army and is now working on shrinking all of Skylands! You and your Skylanders must defeat him before it is to late! 3DS Version TBA Skylanders The color on the bottom of each new figure is now Yellow. Magic * Wrecking Small (Mini Wrecking Ball) * Star Tike (Mini Star Strike) * Pop Fizzle (Mini Pop Fizz) * Mega Ram Spry (S2) * Rune Ranger * TBA * Chieftain Voodood (S2) * Big Burp Wreckingball (S3) * Ninja Master Ninjini (S2) * Lightcore Double Trouble Fire * Ignitot (Mini Ignitor) * Flameling (Mini Flameslinger) * Slightburn (Mini Sunburn) * Lava Barf Weeruptor (S2) * Bull Whip * TBA * Sure Shot Flameslinger (S3) * Forest Fire Torch (S2) * Wheelie Hot Head (S2) * Lightcore Sunburn Water * Wham Bam (Mini Slam Bam) * Pip Wreck (Mini Flip Wreck) * Zip (Mini Zap) * Anchors Away Gill Runt (S2) * TBA * TBA * Electric Punk Shock (S2) * Great White Riptide (S2) * Whirlpool Thumpback (S2) * Lightcore Slam Bam Undead * Chip Chip (Mini Chop Chop) * Cyndi (Mini Cynder) * Ghost Gobbler (Mini Ghost Roaster) * Skull Rain Hijinx (S2) * Zombeats * Moon Bite * Maelstrom Bat Spin (S2) * Grand Scythe Grim Creeper (S2) * Knuckle Sandwich Eye-Brawl (S2) * Lightcore Cynder Tech * Sprockling (Mini Sprocket) * Lil Drill (Mini Drill Sergeant) * Wind-Down (Mini Wind-Up) * Big Bang Trigger Snappy (S2) * TBA * TBA * Toy Box Wind-Up (S2) * Turbo Tread Head (S2) * Rocket Rain Bouncer (S2) * Lightcore Boomer Life * Snack Fight (Mini Food Fight) * Smush Stump (Mini Stump Smash) * Baby Zooka (Mini Zook) * Ninja Whisper Elf (S2) * Growver * TBA * Wasp Bumble Blast (S2) * Super Boom Zook (S3) * Woodpecker Tree Rex (S2) * Lightcore Zoo Lou Earth * Dino-Ring (Mini Dino-Rang) * Dribble Tooth (Mini Slobber Tooth) * Prism Shake (Mini Prism Break) * Knock-Out Terrabite (S2) * TBA * TBA * Destruction Bash (S3) * Rock On Rocky Roll (S2) * Rockslide Crusher (S2) * Lightcore Dino-Rang Air * Sonic Cry (Mini Sonic Boom) * Knives (Mini Blades) * Weenado (Mini Warnado) * Horn Blast Breeze (S2) * Rain-Bow * TBA * Pouncer Scratch (S2) * Sir Blades (S2) * King Bee Swarm (S2) * Lightcore Sonic Boom Light * Small-Light (Mini Spotlight) * Knight Mite (Mini Knight Light) * TBA * TBA * TBA * Rings of Power Spotlight (S2) * Lightcore Spotlight Dark * Blackin (Mini Blackout) * Knight Foal (Mini Knight Mare) * Mid-Fight * TBA * TBA * Blackest Night Blackout (S2) Variants * Punch Pop Fizzle * Dark Bull Whip * Dark Flameslinger (S3) * Dark Whisper Elf (S2) * Dark Pop Fizzle * Dark Rune Ranger * Dark Zook (S3) * Dark Slightburn * Dark Snack Fight * Legendary Chip Chip * Legendary Ignitot * Legendary Wham Bam * Legendary Knives * Legendary Wind-Up (S2) * Enchanted Voodood (S2) * Jade Swarm (S2) * Nitro Rocky Roll (S2) * Volcanic Weeruptor (S2) * Enchanted Star Tike * Polar Breeze (S2) * Springtime Trigger Snappy (S2) Villains Magic * Pint-Yatta (Mini Pain-Yatta) * Pop Shell (Mini Bomb Shell) Fire * Chef Pipper Jack (Mini Chef Pepper Jack) * Scrip Shooter (Mini Scrap Shooter) Water * The Nibbler (Mini Gulper) * Frost Bill (Mini Chill Bill) * Small & Chain (Mini Brawl & Chain) Undead * Pupgang (Mini Wolfgang) * Masker Mini (Mini Masker Mind) Tech * Dr. Prankcase (Mini Dr. Krankcase) * Smallrus (Mini Brawlrus) * TBA Life * Chompling Mage (Mini Chompy Mage) * Broccoli Kid (Mini Broccli Guy) * Wield Shredder (Mini Shield Shredder) Earth * Golden Princess (Mini Golden Queen) * TBA Air * Napcatcher (Mini Dreamcatcher) * Prankenstein (Mini Krankenstien) Light * TBA (Mini Luminous) * TBA Dark * Miteshade (Mini Nightshade) * Tae Kwon Low (Mini Tae Kwon Crow) Kaos * Kidos Variants * Steamed Broccoli Kid * Riot Wield Shredder * Outlaw Small & Chain Gameplay Changes New This game introduces Mini Zones were only Minis can enter in a small door. Also new is the sprinting mechanic that all Skylanders and Villains can do to move faster. Returning Returning from previous games come Boulders that Giants can pick up and through at enemies, Feats of Strength, Swap Zones, Traptanium Shards, and Trappable Villains. Also returning are Lock Puzzles and Spark Locks. Traps Main Article: Skylanders: Minis/Traps Packs * Starter Pack: Snack Fight, Bull Whip, and Ninja Whisper Elf (S2). * Portal Owners Pack: Snack Fight, and Bull Whip. * 3DS Starter Pack: Punch Pop Fizzle, Super Boom Zook (S3), and Rune Ranger. * 3DS Portal Owners Pack: Punch Pop Fizzle, and Super Boom Zook (S3). * Dark Edition Pack: Dark Snack Fight, Bull Whip, Dark Ninja Whisper Elf (S2), and Dark Sure Shot Flameslinger (S3). * 3DS Dark Edition Pack: Dark Pop Fizzle, Dark Super Boom Zook (S3), Dark Rune Ranger, and Dark Slightburn. Trivia * This is the last Skylander game for the Wii * This is the first Skylanders game to have the title Skylander type introduced in the previous game. * There is an extra core in Light and Dark to start evening out the elements. * This is the first game without Kaos as the main villain if you don't consider Kidos to be Kaos. Category:Skylanders Series Category:Skylanders: Minis Category:Captainfishlip Category:Captainfishlip's Games Category:Fifth Game Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Wii Category:Wii U Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox 360 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Ios